


Ho-Ho Snatchers

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Boarding School Buddies [21]
Category: Batman (Comics), Gilmore Girls
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sillyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This happens once in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ho-Ho Snatchers

Lorelai wanders down into the kitchen and finds Batman drinking her coffee at two am.

She stares at him for a long moment before waving a tired hand.

"Clean the pot after your done. Do not eat my Ho-Ho’s."

Bruce’s lip twitches.

"You already ate my Ho-Ho’s?" she whines, stomping a foot. "You are the worst! I am so going to tell all of my friends that Batman is a Ho-Ho junky with no regard for other people’s snack cake stashes!"

Bruce blinks and tilts his head, considering this for a moment, and then nodding, because it’s true.

"I’m gonna sew a big pink poodle into your cape as retribution," she tells him. "Don’t think I won’t."

He glares.

"Watch your back, Caped Crusader."


End file.
